


xxix. in my heart

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [29]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 3
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	xxix. in my heart

**xxix: 'in my heart'**

* * *

"deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, fa la la la! 'tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, fa la la la!" katara's voice rang out, singing clearly into the auditorium.

"fill the mead cup, drain the barrel, fa la la, fa la la, la la la!" zuko's deep voice recited the last sentence, filling the church with a low, rumbling, but just as beautiful sound.

"troll the ancient christmas carol, fa la la la la, fa la la la!" they both intoned, together. the audience, sending that their hour-long performance was over, started clapping as the two singers stepped forward, gripping each other's hand tightly, identical beaming smiles on their faces. katara whispered to zuko while squeezing his hand. "thanks to you, this christmas will forever stay in my heart."


End file.
